


I Felt It, You Know What I Mean

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [28]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Chantry, Darkspawn, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Hawke and her friends creep into the chantry to confront a new threat.





	I Felt It, You Know What I Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 28!
> 
> I really don't know what I'm going to do once this is all over. I guess I'll have to start working diligently on my other WIPS.

Isabela danced to the side suddenly, letting out a choked squeal. “What was  _ that? _ ”

 

“Keep your voice down,” Anders hushed her, pausing and dousing the light on his staff. “If anything sees us we’ll be swarmed.”

 

“Something’s  _ already _ seen us,” Isabela hissed, pinching him.

 

“Both of you be quiet,” Hawke ordered in a harsh whisper. “If we’re caught, Aveline will have our hides.”

 

“Why  _ are _ we down here?” Varric asked. 

 

“There’s something down here,” Anders said. “Something...something like darkspawn.”

 

“Something  _ like _ darkspawn?” Isabela asked, putting her hands on her hips. “In the basement of the chantry?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What do you mean, like darkspawn?”

 

Anders sighed. “I don’t know. I...I felt it, the same way I feel darkspawn.” He gave Hawke a desperate look, his eyes pleading with her to understand. “You know what I mean, Hawke, don’t you?”

 

Varric sighed. “Shit. Darkspawn in the chantry. Andraste’s ass.”

 

“Well...” Isabela drawled, a devilish look in her eye. “We could just burn it all down. That would solve the problem.”


End file.
